


Always Gold

by Empty Infinity (Just_Your_Average_Box_Fan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Asriel Dreemurr, Sad, Songfic, changes between third and first person, kind of spoilers?, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Your_Average_Box_Fan/pseuds/Empty%20Infinity
Summary: You would kill for me

  A trail of dust marked the child's path as they walked forward with a determined gait.

And knew that I'd do the same

  Asriel fired a beam of deadly energy straight at his best friend's soul. 


  
     
  


  
    Asriel sings a song to his best friend....*Asriel remembers something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used a lot of lines from, but do not own Always Gold. That song was written by Radical Face. If using the song bothers people, I will take down the fic.
> 
> A few lines were changed to fit Undertale and Chara's lack of gender, but other than that it's the same.
> 
> Normal text is from the song, italics is stuff I made up/copy-pasted from the Undertale fan wikia.
> 
> Always Gold: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqc2uOunPdA
> 
> My headcannon for why Chara climbed the mountain was because they were abused by the humans, so watch out for that.

We were tight knit kids  
Siblings in more than name

_"Come on, Chara! Let's play!"  
_

_"What game do you want to play?"_

_"Mom and Dad found a box for a game called 'Scrabble' in the dump, and almost all the pieces are there!"  
_

_"Sounds fun!"  
_

You would kill for me

_A trail of dust marked the child's path as they walked forward with a determined gait._

And knew that I'd do the same

_Asriel fired a beam of deadly energy straight at his best friend's soul._

And it cut me sharp  
Hearing you'd gone away

_Asriel cried over Chara's body. "Chara... Please... Wake up... I don't like this plan anymore."_

But everything goes away  
Yeah everything goes away

_Toriel kneeling, Papyrus's head falling to the snow, Undyne melting from her own determination, Mettaton NEO crashing down, Sans bleeding, Asgore crumbling to dust, ~~Asriel~~ Flowey crushed to bits._

But I'm going to be here until I'm nothing  
But dust on the ground

_His dust fell on the seed of the first golden flower that grew in the king's garden- the one from the surface._  
  
And I was there, when you grew restless  
Left in the dead of night  
And I was there, when three months later  
You were standing in the door all beat and tired  
And I stepped aside

_"It'll be okay, Chara. Mom and Dad love you."_

_"If you say so..."_  
  
Everything goes away  
Yeah everything goes away

_Toriel kneeling, Papyrus's head falling to the snow, Undyne melting from her own determination, Mettaton NEO crashing down, Sans bleeding, Asgore crumbling to dust, ~~Asriel~~ Flowey crushed to bits._

But I'm gonna be here until I'm nothing  
But dust on the ground  
So quiet down

_Asriel hugged and cuddled Chara sometimes, late at night, and hushed their sobbing._  
  
We were opposites at birth  
I was steady as a hammer  
No one worried 'cause they knew just where I'd be

_Asgore and Toriel were proud to give the Underground hope with the birth of their new child._

And they said you were the crooked kind  
And that you'd never have no worth

_"You're a mistake, nothing but a useless burden!"_

But you were always gold to me

_"You're the best sibling a kid could dream of, Chara."_  
  
And back when we were kids  
We swore we knew the future  
And our words would take us half way 'round the world

_Asriel often dreamed of leaving the Underground, and going up above Mount Ebott._

But I never left this town  
And you never saw New York  
And we ain't ever cross the sea

_"We might not escape this place before Chara's natural life span ends." Toriel was worried that her adopted child would die imprisoned. She knew Asgore felt the same way._  
  
But I am fine with where I am now  
This home is home, and all that I need

_Asriel's life was complete with Chara in it._

But for you, this place is shame  
But you can blame me when there's no one left to blame

_"Why didn't you let me fight them?!"_  
  
Oh I don't mind

_"I can't hurt anyone... No matter... What they have done..."_

_"You're going to die because of them!"_

_"I'm sorry, Chara."_  
  
All my life  
I've never known where you've been

_Chara often had that faraway look on their face. It worried Asriel._

There were holes in you  
The kind that I could not mend

_"Worthless!"_

_"Meaningless!"_

_"Waste of space!"_

And I heard you say  
Right when you left that day  
Does everything go away?

_"... Will you miss me, Azzy?"_

Yeah, everything goes away

_"Of course I'll miss you, Chara. You're the best sibling in the whole world."_  
  
But I'm going to be here 'til forever  
So just call when you're around

 

_"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY! FLOWEY the FLOWER!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Always Gold is my new favorite song help
> 
> Deviantart post: http://just-your-average.deviantart.com/art/Always-Gold-656144537


End file.
